Super Smash Bros. Explosion
Super Smash Bros. Explosion is the next installment to the awesome Super Smash Bros. series. Oh, and by the way, I heard about a new SSB on the 3DS coming out soon.(Just sayin). There are several different modes and stuff to play in, and it is a little different to the other SUper Smash Bros. games made. The Regular, or Solo Mode is a 1 on 1 battle to the death. You may pick your character and use items and stuff. There is also Free for All 4 battle mode, with four players against each other. The items can be used for more than one player, also. The third battle version is a Battle Royale, which is a free for all 10 player battle against each other, using new Smash Sprite Stars to double power. There is also team battle, with a 3 player team againsy another 3 player team. Except, the team players have to all be from the same gaming series. Example:(Mario, Peach, Luigi vs. Sonic, Blaze, Silver). There is one of the coolest battle modes, the Explosion Battle. Similar to the team battle, because it has a 12 team against a 12 team, making 24 players battling to the death all at once. MORE MODES COMING SOON. Characters Mario *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Fawful *Midbus *Daisy *Petey Piranha The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda *Nightmare *Ganon *Ganondorf Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *King Do *Nova Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Krystal *Slippy *Wolf O'donnel *Leon Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Dr. Eggman *Tails *Knuckles the Echinda Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Ninten Epic Saga *Genius Guy *Beecanoe *E.t.G *Ouro/Jared *Galactic Petey *Lord Apocalypse Al and Zach *Al *Zach *Leya *Smokey *Lily *Phoenix *Kraken Go! Go! Kokopolo *Kokopolo *Tatsune Metriod *Samus Aran *Metriod Mutant Mudds *Max *Mudd *Mini Mudd *Tall Mudd Mortal Kombat *Sub- Zero *Scorpion *Reptile *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Liu Kang *Sonya Blade *Kano *Shang Tsung *Ermac *Smoke *Cyrax *Sektor *Kitana *Mileena *Jade *Nightwolf *Stryker *Kabal Pokemon *Pikachu *Charizard *Mewtwo *Meganium *Ho Oh *Lugia *Blaziken *Swampert *Rayquaza *Groundon *Kyogre *Dialga *Torterra *Palkia *Arceus *Zekrom *Emboar *Samurrot *Kyurem *Seviper *Zebstriker F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus *Pit *Lady Palutena *Medusa *Viridi *Twinbelos Pac Man *Pac Man *Blue Ghost *Red Ghost *Pink Ghost Jacky and Walden *Jacky *Walden Metal Gear Solid *Solid Snake *Liquid Snake *Solidus Snake *Naked Snake Quick Shoot *Mason Shoot Warriors *Hollyleaf *Firestar *Graystripe *Brambleclaw *Jayfeather *Lionblaze *Dovewing *Tigerstar *Sandstorm Pikimin *Red Pikimin *Blue Pikimin *White Pikimin *Yellow Pikimin *Captain Olimar Star Wars *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Obi Wan Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Darth Vader *Darth Sidius Spyro *Spyro *Cynder *Eruptor *Chop Chop *Trigger Happy War Strike *Gunner *Bomber *Bomber Find Mii *Ultimate Ghost *Blood Ghost *Dark Lord *Mii Fire Element *Ike *Marth *Elinicia Game and Watch *Mr. Game and Watch Mega Man *Mega Man X *Mega Man Zero *Bass *Dr. Wily Zombie Slayer Diox *Diox Crush 3D *Danny *Dr. Doccerson Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers Stages * Peaches Castle *Hyrule Field *Empire City *Pokemon League *Cat Town *Dream Land *Lylat *V-Land *Mario Circuit *Hyrule Castle *Missing Step *Harminious Forest *Death Star *ThunderClan Camp *Cloud Drop *FIrst Crush *Tresafuland Castle *Super Smash Bros. Stage *Final Destination Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Gamer Category:Battle Category:Melee Category:Brawl Category:Showdown Category:Really super fun Category:Series